


Losing Battle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Losing Battle

**Title:** Losing Battle  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco, Ron, Neville, OCs.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Battle  
 **Author's Notes:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Losing Battle

~

“You are fighting a losing battle, Potter.” Draco smirked at him from across the desk.

Harry leaned back. “Why do you say that?”

“I know my own power,” Draco purred, leaning forward. “And furthermore, so do you. It’s you who’s going down.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Malfoy. We’re at work in the Ministry with people all about. I think I’m safe.”

Draco shrugged, then standing up, unbuttoned his robes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry growled.

“Proving my point.”

“Draco...”

“Mm?” Draco smiled and sat down, spreading his legs.

Harry licked his lips. “Well, maybe just this once...”

~

Ron rolled his eyes as a moan wafted through Harry’s door.

“Is that...?” Neville looked scandalized.

Ron couldn’t help but be amused by Neville’s embarrassed flush. “It’s Harry and Malfoy,” he grumbled. “They think they’re discreet, but...”

Interrupted again by a high-pitched scream, Ron bit his lip and hunched over his desk. Several other people did the same thing.

Finally, Harry’s door flew open. “As I said, you’re fighting a losing battle,” Draco drawled, leaving a disheveled Harry standing there.

“We’re the ones fighting the losing battle trying to get them to remember to cast a Silencing Charm,” Ron muttered.

~


End file.
